Off-road driving or “off-roading,” as it is called by some, is a sport that continues to increase in popularity. Such a sport includes driving a vehicle, often a four wheel drive vehicle, over non-paved surfaces. Many off-road enthusiasts like to drive over rough terrain, through forests and between trees when their vehicles risk getting scratched, dented and stuck. Many different types of vehicles are utilized in off-roading, including four wheelers, Jeeps®, trucks, cars, dune buggies, recreational vehicles, sport utility vehicles, motorcycles, bicycles, scooters and even motor homes.
Wheeled vehicles come in many different configurations and since these vehicles often do not have to be “street legal” or comply with all of the government imposed safety requirements, some of these vehicles do not have lighting installed that complies with state or federal requirements. In fact, running lights on heavily used off road vehicles are often inoperable and may even be non-existent due to the harsh operating conditions encountered by the off-road vehicle.
With the growing popularity of off-roading, and the growing number of participants there is an ever increasing need for safety while driving off-road. One reason for additional safety measures is that “traffic laws” generally do not cover operation of vehicles operating off-road in open spaces. Due to the increase in accidents in off-roading many states have legislated new safety features for off road vehicles operating in state parks. One such law includes lightning requirements similar to those required on boats in the open water during the nighttime hours.
Boating is similar to off road vehicle operation because boating is conducted in wide open spaces without traffic lanes and without traffic control devices. Thus, one requirement for vehicles that are operated off-road, on government owned lands, is that of an “all-round” light is required by law. The all round light required is similar to the rear navigation light that is required for boats operating at night.
Some have tried utilizing boat navigation lights on off road vehicles with limited success. Traditional boat lights have a light bulb and a lens that is mounted atop a lightweight aluminum pole. The pole can have and electrical plug at the bottom of the pole and the pole can be inserted into a hole/receptacle in the boat. Such a pole can be easily bent and destroyed by tree limbs when a vehicle is driven off road. Further, the bulb and the lens at the tip of the pole can be easily broken. Additionally, the pole can vibrate out of the hole and fall out of the boat or off of the off-road vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for providing safety lights for boats and off-road vehicles.